The present invention relates to a recess former assembly and to a method of forming a recess around a lifting anchor or other embedded item cast into a concrete element.
During the manufacture of concrete elements, such as panels, beams, columns and other products it is often necessary to cast components of metal or other materials into the concrete element. These components are generally used to attach other elements to the concrete element or are used for the attachment of a lifting shackle for the lifting and handling of the concrete element itself.
Such components include so called lifting anchors which are used to attach lifting equipment to a concrete panel or like element. One such lifting anchor in widespread use is an elongate substantially planar lifting anchor which is partially embedded into the concrete panel. The anchor has a through aperture adjacent its free end while the other end which is embedded in the concrete is adapted to form a mechanical interlock with the concrete of the panel in which it is embedded. The through aperture is shaped to receive a lifting shackle or other attachment device
The lifting anchors are embedded in the concrete elements at the time of casting the concrete. When setting up the mould or formwork, the free end of the anchor which has the through aperture to receive the lifting shackle is secured in a recess former. The recess former is attached to the form-work or mould used to cast the concrete element. After the concrete has hardened and the mould or form-work is removed, the recess former is itself removed, leaving a recess in the surface of the concrete element such that the attachment end of the anchor is accessible.
The genesis of the present invention is a desire to provide an improved recess former for forming a recess in a concrete element in which the free end of a lifting anchor or other item embedded in the concrete element is located, thereby allowing the free end of the lifting anchor or other item to be accessible after the concrete has been cast.